User talk:Nitromancer/Archive
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Quote:Jonas Hodges page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thief12 (talk) 12:24, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Images Hi. Thanks for your recent uploads of pictures. Make sure you read our image policy. Most notably, remember to add the appropriate category to each picture (for example, Category:Images (Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am)). If you have any questions, let me know. Thief12 (talk) 04:40, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Another important thing is to make sure that the image you are uploading isn't already in the website. For example, the choppers picture you uploaded (this one) is already on the website (see here). So make sure you browse the site images to make sure we don't end up with duplicate pictures. EDIT: Here's another example (this vs. this) Thief12 (talk) 04:45, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Awesome job Hey! Awesome job on the Kamistani peace treaty cover-up page - it's amazing! I love your plans for more pages you have on your userpage - hope you can stick around for more brilliant pages like that one :)--Acer4666 (talk) 17:54, April 7, 2015 (UTC) : I appreciate the kind words, Acer, and you can definitely expect more in the near future! Nitromancer (talk) 01:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Another nice one, buddy! Are you planning to create a Fayed bombing related page? --William (talk) 07:27, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm planning to, but I have some other projects I'd like to tackle first. Also, thanks for the praise. [[User:Nitromancer|'Nitromancer']] [[User talk:Nitromancer|'(Talk)']] 15:32, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Bauer's on-screen kills Feel free to weigh in on a questionable Season 6 kill if you wish.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:44, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Terrorists and similar actions taken Hey, on the edit for Saunders, Gen. Juma and Bierko, I was mainly listing any disease causing agent. While one of them was in fact using just chemicals, I don't see any issue with listing Juma since prior to taking over the White House, he was using a deadly pathogen in his home country for which he became infamous for.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:34, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that was Starkwood's doing though. All Juma did was firebomb that village to cover up the fact. You're welcome to add it back if I'm wrong. I'm just not a fan of cramming the BGIN with whatever random trivia we can come up with. [[User:Nitromancer|'Nitromancer']] [[User talk:Nitromancer|'(Talk)']] 22:44, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::The article appears to indicate that Starkwood made the weapon available to Juma and his colleagues and Juma then used it for his respective warcrimes followed by the firebombing and other finishing touches but you're right, it's rather trivial come to think of it when it's mainly groups of villains using it as opposed to just one main person (even Saunders wasn't alone in carrying out his missions). I'll leave the edit alone for now since it could easily change in the future.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:08, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Bday Thank you for remembering the project's birthday! I am ashamed for forgetting these past few years... 20:10, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I almost forgot about it myself! 20:31, September 29, 2015 (UTC) User's questionable edits Hi, I'm not sure that accusation was very fair. I'm just trying to help out the wiki. I've got nothing against SuperbowserX at all; I just want to fix those edits of his that seem to do more harm than good. If I'm doing this wrong, I'm very much open to suggestions. 17:10, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Heya About the Cheng's second shooter edits... Um, the Unnamed terrorists article says that actors need to have a credited role and/'or' spoken lines to be included. This guy (Lukaz Leong) did have a credited actor. I (though I gave up reading it cuz' it was pretty long xD) did check out the discussion held on the guy. So, why no article on this guy if he does have a credited actor? Any other element of wiki policy you'd like to point out to me? Thanks. --SuperbowserX (talk) 06:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Well, the episode guide clearly states that he was uncredited, and I even double-checked the episode to make sure. So unfortunately his character is ineligible for listing. Also, sorry I had to revert a bunch of your work; I hope you don't take it personally! 06:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, just making sure, was a bit confused there. Thanks for the info! No prob, and it wasn't much work tbh.--SuperbowserX (talk) 06:27, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Categ order How do you change category order again? I can't seem to find it--SuperbowserX (talk) 04:27, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Are you using the Source Editor? There should be a module on the right pane that allows you add, move, and delete categories (see here). If you can't see it, you may have collapsed that pane by mistake (happened to me before), in which case you bring it back by clicking the small arrow where the pane used to be (see here). To my knowledge, there's no way to change the category order in the VisualEditor. Hope this helps! 05:08, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :: If that doesn't work, go to , and under "Starting an edit," make sure the "Disable Category module" box is unchecked. 05:15, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, that worked :D :) (y)--SuperbowserX (talk) 05:39, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Nina Myers on Day 3 On Day 3, Jack Bauer also knock-out Nina Myers during her capture. --Station7 (talk) 23:08, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :You mean in 1:00am-2:00am? He punched her, yes, but she wasn't actually knocked out. If you re-watch that bit, you'll see that she remains conscious the whole time. 23:21, January 2, 2016 (UTC) I'm posting on my own talk page and nobody can stop me! 23:47, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Chats at Wikia need notification sounds Ugh, I wish that they have notification sounds when someone tries to chat with you. That's why I keep missing you in the 24 wiki chat board. BattleshipMan (talk) 20:19, October 27, 2016 (UTC)